


Braces and Tape

by DoctorCutekin (ProfoundlyInLove)



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 04:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12161397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundlyInLove/pseuds/DoctorCutekin
Summary: Kirsten has surgery on her knee and Cameron worries





	Braces and Tape

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts at DoctorCutekin.tumblr.com and when I say I take prompts I mean I beg for prompts at all hours of the day

“I can take care of myself just fine, you know.” Kirsten said evenly, loud enough for the small crowd of people that had taken over her house. Cameron was in the kitchen doing god knows what with their oven, while Linus and Camille followed her around carefully, making sure she didn’t fall. The surgeon had said she would be unsteady and a fall risk for a day or two, and the blonde already was a hazard with crutches. Adding pain medication to the mix was asking for disaster.

Meaning anything Kirsten could want from her room had been brought out to the living room, all spread out from the couch. When Camille had driven her home from the hospital it had all been set up perfectly when they walked in, her favorite blanket on the couch with extra pillows, TV set to a marathon of Harry Potter, the entire house smelling of chocolate chip cookies. Even the night light she refused to admit she used occasionally was sitting underneath the plug discreetly.

“Kirsten are you ever going to just sit down?” Camille asked exasperated, trying to corral her friend having failed miserably. “The doctor said you needed rest, not for you to try and reach your fitbit goal of the day!” Her frustration was growing evident and she looked to Linus for backup. 

“Camille, no one said you had to take care of me.” Kirsten grumbled, making her way into the kitchen for what seemed to be the thousandth time in the forty five minutes they’d been home.

Snorting, “That’s where you’re wrong,” Camille said under her breath, finally letting herself collapse on the couch along side Linus. “Cameron, she’s your problem!” She shouted, taking a deep breath before asking Linus if he wanted to go get Thai food.

Ignoring them, Kirsten slowly made her way into the kitchen where Cameron was standing at the island with flour in his hair and a smear of chocolate on his cheek, his face contorted into an expression of focus. She let herself relax into the crutches, a smile taking over her face before she can suppress it. Her thoughts were slow and clouded like they were stuck in a lake of maple syrup.

Cameron looked up at her when he heard her muffle a wince, seeing her leaning against the fridge in a game of balance to avoid putting any weight on her right knee. He couldn’t help but frown, knowing she hadn’t sat down since she’d gotten out of surgery that morning.

“Kirsten, go sit down and I’ll bring you some ice. Sound good?” He asked, motioning for her to leave the kitchen. She shook her head immediately, displeased with the suggestion. 

“It hurts to sit down,” She admitted quietly, eyes planted on the floor in front of her. Cameron gave her a sympathetic look, finally letting the worry that was gathering in his shoulders relax. 

“Come on tough guy, let’s get you settled in. Ice will help and I’ll get your medication once you’re ready.” He said gently, moving to put a hand on the small of her back as she slowly maneuvered her way back out into the living room, each step causing her to suck in a sharp breath as she steadied herself against him.

In front of the couch, Cameron crouched slowly putting one hand behind her knee and the other on her calf, “Go slow, Stretch.” He said encouragingly, helping take the stress off her leg as she eased into the old couch with a deep frown. Cameron could feel his own body relax the moment she let her eyes close in relief, yet his hands didn’t move from her skin. 

In a moment of impulsivity, Kirsten reached out with her right hand to swipe away flour from his cheek, lingering for two seconds longer than what could be considered friendly before coughing out “Thanks, Girlfriend.”

Just as he was rocking back to make a retreat into the kitchen, Kirsten caught his arm, “Stay?”

His nod was answer enough and he sat on the couch next to her, only for her to turn and lay her head in his lap. Cameron couldn’t stop his breath from hitching, painfully aware of the contact between them, only thin layers of his clothing between them. Instead of thinking, Cameron allowed himself to run his fingers through her hair. 

It was hours later when Camille finally trekked back into the house with a pint of ice cream in hand, her eyes quickly landing on two sleeping forms on the couch. Kirsten was nestled between Cameron’s legs with her head resting on his chest, cradled delicately in his arms. 

The snap of the camera didn’t bother them at all.


End file.
